


HongIce - Fabulous Birthday

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceland wants to make Hong Kong's birthday super special. If only he could get China and England to get along for one day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	HongIce - Fabulous Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Hong Kong! I hope you enjoy sharing a birthday with me! :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia

Iceland allows himself to smile as he plans his boyfriend’s birthday party. He wants his birthday to be special, so he’s planning on inviting both of their families and getting a specific pair of countries to get along for the day, despite their usual differences. He knows that they both care for Hong Kong, so it shouldn’t be too hard to convince them to be nicer than usual.

He already has the brunet’s gifts prepared as they weren’t exactly too difficult to pick out. They’re already wrapped and everything, so all he has to do is wait for the next day to start preparing for the party, glad that he has everything pretty much planned.

The rest of the day passes pretty quickly and soon it’s the day of the party. Most of the Asian nations show up together, though Taiwan isn’t here since she’s supposed to be distracting Hong Kong from coming over to Iceland’s house while the party is being set up. 

The rest of the Nordics arrive quickly afterward as well as England, only going to be here for a little bit of the party as Canada’s is later that night. Iceland sighs and nods, going to get both China and England after describing how he wants the party set up to the rest of the nations. The other nations start setting up the party and Iceland takes China and England to a separate room, rolling his eyes when he already sees them glaring at each other.

He closes the door for a bit of privacy before gesturing to them to both sit down. He faces them and looks warningly at them. “Now, I have only one request for you two today…” He starts, gaining both of their attention. “I want you two to get along with each other. That means no name-calling, no arguing, no insults, no glaring, nothing.” They start to complain slightly and he growls under his breath, shocking them into silence. “You both see Hong Kong as family, so it shouldn’t be too hard to get along for his sake.” He looks at them, daring them to say anything...

China sighs at the same time England does. They both face each other. China nods, “Truce for the day, aru?” 

England nods, “Truce. For Hong Kong’s sake.” 

They both shake on it and Iceland smiles slightly, “Okay, now that that’s settled. China, you go work on the cooking for the party.” He holds a hand up when England starts to complain, “You don’t know Chinese food well, do you?” England shakes his head. “Exactly. You can help the rest of us decorate the main room.” 

England nods and goes with Iceland back to the living room while China goes to the kitchen to begin cooking. After a bit of time, the room is finally decorated for the party and China finishes the food at roughly the same time. Iceland texts Taiwan, telling her that it’s okay to bring Hong Kong to his house now. 

She replies affirmatively and around fifteen minutes later, they hear a knock on the door. Everyone smiles and Iceland opens the door, allowing Hong Kong to walk inside. Everyone yells “happy birthday!” the minute that Hong Kong enters the room. 

A small smile appears on his face. “Xiexie, everyone.” He says.

Denmark yells, “It was Icey’s idea!” Iceland flushes bright red and looks away, causing Hong Kong to smile slightly at him. 

He reaches for the albino’s hand and squeezes it tightly. “Thank you, Emil.” Iceland just nods and invites everyone to start the party, Denmark starting by blasting music. 

The party goes on and Hong Kong has quite a lot of fun being around his family like this. Of course, he’s noticed that China and England are getting along, assuming that Iceland probably has something to do with it. He’ll ask him later, though he guesses that he’s right. 

After some time of eating and partying with everyone, it’s time for them to hand out gifts. Hong Kong gets a lot of stuffed pandas and related things, causing him to smile at everyone. Iceland goes last on handing out his gifts and he hands the brunet two boxes. Hong Kong looks at him curiously before opening the first one and he immediately smiles at seeing the stuffed plush of a panda nestled beside a puffin. He nods slightly at Iceland, who smiles in relief that the other liked it.

Hong Kong opens the next gift and his eyes widen slightly. It’s a hair clip made to look like the orchid that’s on his flag. A bunch of the other nations ooh and aah over the beautiful gift and Hong Kong looks at Iceland, his eyes sparkling slightly. “Thank you, Ice. It’s beautiful.” 

Iceland nods and smiles, happy that the other liked it. He watches as the brunet clips the flower into his hair, complementing his natural beauty. Iceland sits down beside Hong Kong now that all the gifts have been handed out. England nods and says that he has to leave before wishing Hong Kong a happy birthday one more time. 

Hong Kong nods and England leaves to go to Canada’s birthday party, as he didn’t want to miss either of his son’s birthday parties. Hong Kong raises an eyebrow while looking at Iceland, “It’s totally because of you that they, like, got along today, isn’t it?” 

Iceland flushes a soft pink and nods, “Yeah, I figured you didn’t want them fighting on your birthday…” 

Hong Kong wraps an arm around the other, nuzzling his face into the other’s neck. “Thank you, Ice. This has been one of the best birthdays ever.” 

Iceland smiles at that, and the other nations continue to party, leaving the lovebirds to themselves. Hong Kong places a sweet kiss on Iceland’s cheek, to thank him for the party and for such a great birthday. The other nations are happy that the two are so close, glad that they’ve both found someone.


End file.
